thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The last days
Intro Hello. I'm Shinta Kuchiki. I'm the winner of the 90th hunnger games, and a assitance peacekeeper ( horrible job) and will be talling you about the intro. few days ago, I suceeded 4 operations from the Peacekeeper spec ops, until they all died in battle. Now i'm with the district 12 peacekeeper group, with my boss. And I'm in for a battle. chap 1 " We got work to do team. And It's not easy, not at all." It was the spec ops camp. I finally deafeated that general at the last misson, and it was out last goal. Then we had a misson to protect the shipyard near district 13. Our goal was to bring the persident to the ship yard, and take him to this massive ship called " The Fenix" It was way bigger then a Hovercraft. We had one hovercraft left cause all the others were used and all lost in battle. First We were on our way, but we got engaged by Jets. I went and started shooting the jets, which I shot one jets, which truned and crashed into another. Now our Hovercraft was on fire. and we had to jump out, as our hovercraft blew up. Then now we head in combat. we look down the cliff. There were mini tank- type robot. They had guns on their sides. I Sniped them. They exploded as soon as I shot them. Now I saw a building near the area. I scope into the area. And saw Tanks and soldiers down there, guarding the building.I went down, and shot the soldiers, and with the rifle, pummeled their sargent in the head. Now there was the tanks. I Hopped on to the tank, and put a Gernade on the tank. I hopped off, and the tank blew up. We went into a cave. We put our googles on, and saw landmines all over the cave. So we threw a gernade in the cave, making all the landmine explodes. Then we got by. Then when we reached the other side. I did'nt think we can go past. chap 2 " Your on your own team. I'm out" I saw a massive vechicle. Four tank tires, Big cannons, and alot of guns and turrets. Ther vechicle spotted us, and blasted off the entire entrance. So I Disabled the cannons. Then I contacted spec ops commanders, who apperantly was with us in the hovercraft, but is not with us. I said " contact! where are you! over!" He said, " right above you. Over." I said: " what?" And there he was, in the hovercraft. " How did you.. I thought the hovercraft blew up! He told me, It was on camo, and I ripped I wrecked the Robotic controls, so I'm driving it. Why? cause they can dectect robotic moves, but wothout robotics, they can't dectect. So, Your on your on team, I'm out." That was his last words. Then he crashed into the tank. Then some soldiers ran out in fear, beside us, as I started shooting some ( all, actually.) And now we can get across. chap 3 "Bugs! I'll handle them." After, we went into a ravine. which we heard buzzing noises. Then I saw Them. They were huge wasp type bugs, ( Mutts) Holding guns. As I said " Bugs! I'll handle them." I shot them with my rifle. They were hard to kill, cause they fly around. Then I found out how to kill them. shoot there wings. Then they fall, then explode. Now, to the ship yard entrance. And it does not look easy. Chap 3 " turrets! we need firepower!" I saw turrets, mounted by soldiers, and APC's ( armored personal vechicle) with cannons. They noticed and fired. The president yelled, " turrets ! we need fire power!" As I had a idea to steal one of those APC'S and handle the turrets. So that's what I did. Then came the aircrafts, which blew More editing to do. later.